Bad Blood
by Lady White
Summary: Jason and Percy get into an argument and things get very intense. Lets just stay Taylor Swifts Bad Blood is the perfect song to describe their whirlwind moment. (Telling you now, things get steamy.) (JasonxPercy) Enjoy!


Hello everyone, it had been a while since I've given my fans a drop dead sexy fanfic, so here it is. Try to remember that this fanfic follows the lyrics to Taylor Swifts new song Bad Blood. Warning it gets a little hot, but no sex. Therefore it is only rated T. If you're afraid of boys getting naked run away.

* * *

 **Bad Blood**

"Then maybe we shouldn't be together at all!" Jason snapped.

 _ **Cause baby, now we've got bad blood.**_

 _ **You know it used to be mad love.**_

 _ **So take a look at what you've done, cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!**_

Jason glared at Percy, his ears ringing with the echos of Percy's shouts and pleas. Jason bit his lip to keep himself from saying anything else to his boyfriend while he was so enraged. Percy was already in tears, he had always been the softer person in their relationship. Always wanting to hold hands, and kiss in public. Things that Jason just couldn't bring himself not to be embarrassed about, he had grown up thinking PDA was wrong.

Now that Jason had throw words like that out there, the argument had gotten serious. Truly serious. Percy eyes were wide as he processed Jason's statement. Percy was trying to stop himself from crying, but his shoulders were shaking with emotion.

"You, want to break up with me?" Percy said softly.

 _ **Now we got problems and I don't think we can solve them.**_

 _ **You made a really deep cut. And, baby, now we got bad blood. Hey!**_

Jason through his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"What do you want me to do Percy? This isn't working!"

Percy shook his head, his cheeks flush from all the yelling they had been doing.

"I want you to try Jason! Just show me that you care once in a while! Is that to much to ask?!"

 _ **Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted. Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted.**_

 _ **Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe.**_

 _ **And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me.**_

Jason laughed without humor.

"You never think about how I'm feeling! I don't like it Percy, I don't need to scream to the whole world that I'm gay and having sex with Percy Jackson!"

"Your being so stupid! I'm not like that Jason! I just want to hold your hand, and feel you next to me! Why do you have to be so fucking mean! If you're ashamed of me then no, we shouldn't stay together!," Percy yelled, and then started to go for the door of their apartment, without a backwards glance.

Jason froze, he hadn't thought this though, he didn't think Percy would try and leave in the middle of the argument, he never walked away from Jason. A cold chill ran down Jason's spine.

What if he meant it.

What if they really broke up?

 _ **Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I**_

 _ **'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**_

 _ **You know it used to be mad love**_

 _ **So take a look what you've done**_

 _ **'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**_

 _ **Hey**_

Jason went forward quickly grabbing Percy's arm and making the hero turn with hard sea green eyes. When threatened Percy could be a mean opponent but Jason wasn't looking for a fight. No, he and Percy never resorted to blows to solve their problems as a couple. Before Percy could say or do anything Jason pressed his lips to Percy's making him squeak in surprise.

 _ **Now we got problems**_

 _ **And I don't think we can solve them**_

 _ **You made a really deep cut**_

 _ **And, baby, now we got bad blood**_

 _ **Hey**_

Percy shoved Jason in the chest breaking their kiss with a flushed and wide eyed expression. Now even Jason was confused if they were fighting or making up. After a moment of silence between the couple Percy grabbed Jason's face and brought their lips together in a fiery kiss. Percy let out a growl and slammed Jason up angest their apartment door his eyes burning with too many emotions.

"You think kissing me will erase what you just said? If you think that then you're even dumber than I thought." Percy hissed.

 _ **Did you think we'd be fine? Still got scars on my back from your knife**_

 _ **So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last.**_

 _ **now did you think it all through? All these things will catch up to you**_

 _ **And time can heal but this won't, so if you're coming my way, just don't**_

 _ **Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I**_

"Percy, stop please. I don't want to break up, I can't lose you. Don't walk out that door. I, I couldn't handle that." Jason begged him.

"Then why would you say something like that? You can't just take something like that back after you say it, I would never say that to you!" Percy snapped.

 _ **'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**_

 _ **You know it used to be mad love**_

 _ **So take a look what you've done**_

 _ **'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**_

 _ **Hey**_

 _ **Now we got problems**_

 _ **And I don't think we can solve them**_

 _ **You made a really deep cut**_

 _ **And, baby, now we got bad blood**_

 _ **Hey**_

"I never would mean something like that Percy! Come on, why is it such a big deal that I hold your hand in public if it makes me uncomfortable?! I don't want to end things after everything we've gone through!" Jason said, feeling panic grip his heart. It had been a mistake, he had been angry, he couldn't help he had his father's temper.

"Because Jason I love you! I crawled out of Tartarus to be with you! I travel between camps with you because I can't stand being away from you and sometimes I don't even think you see me! After Tartarus you were always by my side! Now it feels like you want nothing to do with me and it's scaring the hell out of me Jason!"

Jason kissed Percy again, this time with a soft slow burning passion of a lover that had known the other for a lot longer than just two years. Jason and Percy had a chemistry that neither could deny even when fighting. Their bodies just seemed to melt together as one. Like the sea and the storm clashing in one great entity to destroy anything that tried to keep them apart. Even if Percy tried to leave Jason, Jason would follow him to the ends of the earth. Percy pulled away with tears shining in his eyes but the anger had dulled.

"Don't ever say something like that to me again, understand Jason? You will never speak to me that way do you hear me? Never tell me you want to end it unless you mean it. I can't handle that Jason, I would kill for you. I have killed for you." Percy murmured.

 _ **Band-aids don't fix bullet holes**_

 _ **You say sorry just for show**_

 _ **If you live like that, you live with ghosts**_

 _ **Band-aids don't fix bullet holes**_

 _ **You say sorry just for show**_

 _ **If you live like that you live with ghosts**_

 _ **If you love like that blood runs cold**_

"I promise I will never tell you that again Percy, even when you gave up under the sea agents that stupid Giant, I didn't leave you then and I'll never leave you. I'll never walk away from us, I'm sorry I've been such a bad boyfriend. Work has been crazy and keeping the Gods happy is driving me to drink!" Jason said. "I promise I'll hold your hand whenever you want to. Just don't walk away from me baby."

Percy thought for a long moment before saying anything. Finally he nodded and kissed Jason licking inside his mouth like a starving man.

"Fine, no more talk about this. You've got bad blood with me and I think I know how you can fix it Jason." He husked.

 _ **'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**_

 _ **You know it used to be mad love (mad love)**_

 _ **So take a look what you've done**_

 _ **'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**_

 _ **Hey**_

 _ **Now we got problems**_

 _ **And I don't think we can solve them (think we can solve them)**_

 _ **You made a really deep cut**_

 _ **And, baby, now we got bad blood**_

 _ **(Hey)**_

Jason smirked and pulled off Percy blue tank top and tossed it to the side.

"I think I can do that for you. After all I would never want bad blood with a greek. We know how long that can last."

Percy smiled.

"Then kiss me like a man." Percy demanded.

Jason picked him up after ridding himself of his purple camp shirt. They were a tangle of shedding clothes until they ended up in the bedroom completely naked. Jason pushed Percy to their king sized bed and landed on top of him with a laugh.

 _ **'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**_

 _ **You know it used to be mad love**_

 _ **So take a look what you've done (look what you've done)**_

 _ **'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**_

 _ **Hey**_

Percy flipped them so he was on top giving Jason a kiss that took his breath away. Percy then proceeded to suck on the scar Jason had on his lip making the blonde moan into Percy's mouth. Jason flipped them with a growl and then smiled down at Percy noticing his boyfriend was very aroused and they had barely started.

"I don't think I mind a little bad blood."

 _ **Now we got problems**_

 _ **And I don't think we can solve them**_

 _ **You made a really deep cut**_

 _ **And, baby, now we got bad blood**_

 _ **Hey**_


End file.
